Lenje
by garekinclong
Summary: Jean Kirstein dengan segenap hati mengubah orientasi seksualnya. JeanEren. Onesided!JeanSasha. Dedicated for Jean Kirstein's Birthday yang kelewat! (fic alay tbh)


**[ Lenje ]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** by Hajime Isayama

**This fic** by garekinclong

**Dedicated for Jean Kirstein's Birthday!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suatu hari yang indah di kantin sekolah.

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat susu tengah menoleh ke belakang tanpa menyadari teman dekat nan spesialnya, sang pemuda berambut cokelat, memilih mendaratkan pantat di bangku sebelah sang pemuda tadi.

Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager.

Eren membawa segelas es jeruk segar dan meminumnya tanpa segan-segan. Kemudian mencoba mengajak mengobrol Jean, atau ujung-ujungnya bakalan menggosip bersama.

Tapi, Jean masih senantiasa menoleh belakang.

"Jean, liatin apa?"

Sementara Eren terus berusaha menyadarkan Jean yang masih memandang satu titik di belakangnya, membuat Eren mencari apa yang menjadi perhatian si makhluk bergelar . (Sarjana Perkudaan).

Bertolt? Bukan. Ke belakang lagi.

Keith-_sensei_? Buluk banget kalau Jean memperhatikan tiap inchi gerakan _sensei_ biadab ini. Eren sangat tahu, Jean tak pernah memperhatikan Keith-_sensei_ kala pelajaran. Bahkan untuk curi-curi pandang saja tidak sudi. Beda hal jika namanya disebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

Krista? Jadi Jean siap dijamah dengan dua kepalan tangan plus serangan dengkul milik Ymir? Atau mau digantung di ujung Tokyo Tower supaya masuk TV berskala nasional dengan titel 'kuda liar nyangkut di Tokyo Tower, bonbin telat bertindak'?

Mikasa? Ah, orangnya ada di bangku depan.

Jadi...?

"Oh jadi suka sama Sasha nih ceritanya?"

Tepat. Jean mengedipkan mata, mengalihkan pandangan ke Eren.

"Apaan sih. Yang suka sama cewek perut karet macam dia juga siapa,"

"Jean. Pernah denger ungkapan 'mata nggak bisa bohong', nggak?"

Lidah Jean kelu, tak bisa menolak. Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena omongannya benar-benar telak sampai ke hati.

"Hahaha kicep. Beneran suka, 'kan?"

Mau tak mau, Jean mengangguk pasrah sembari melahap secuil telur dadar. Punggung tangan Eren menyangga dagu, "Mau dibantuin?"

"Buat?"

"Pura-pura bego lagi. Ya buat ngencanin dia, lah!"

"Asdfg Ren, trims ya. Tapi nggak usah. Si Jean Kirstein, cowo paling ganteng sejagad raya maupun dunia akhirat ini, punya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi, sekali lagi, trims."

"Lagaknya," Eren mengecup pucuk sedotan, memajukan gelas, menyedot es jeruk dengan santai.

"Eren. Minummu tuh udah abis," kata Jean mengingatkan.

"Tapi masih ada es batunya,"

"Ya terus? Kenapa nggak dikulum aja, biar nyair di dalem mulut?"

"Ngilu tau."

Persetan dengan Eren, lebih baik Jean memandangi keindahan dan kecantikan Sasha yang sedang mengunyah spaghetti lima piring.

"Sasha unyu ya, kayak anak kecil. Saos aja masih berkeliaran di pipi."

"Sana samperin, terus usap saosnya. Gitu aja kok susah," ujar Eren menimpali, sedotan masih menempel di antara bibir.

"Eh udah dilap sendiri," Jean menggerutu kesal.

"Haha sian. Jadi cowok tuh yang sigap dikit napa."

"Kayak udah jadi cowok sigap aja."

Eren menggigit sedotan layaknya kekurangan makanan, padahal sekadar melampiaskan kekesalan atas ucapannya yang seperti bumerang. Kembali lagi padanya.

"Ren, Ren, Sasha liatin kita!" Jean mengguncang bahu kiri Eren dengan heboh. Tak peduli bahwa Eren tengah keselek sedotan hasil gigit-gigitannya.

"Yah udah malingin wajah lagi," Tangan Jean menyingkir dari bahu Eren. Sebal karena Sasha hanya meliriknya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Halo, dengan peternakan kuda New Zealand? Saya menemukan seekor kuda berciri khusus ingin cepat kawin di sini, harap segera dibawa pulang,"

"... Maksud lo, gue?"

.

.

.

"Ren, nanti aku mau nembak doi. Doain ya."

Eren terhenyak kala ia sedang sibuk duduk diam di atas kursi, melirik iris mata Jean yang berkilau—menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat tak sabar untuk melontarkan kata-kata romantis peluluh hati.

Atau menandakan bahwa dirinya ingin dibejek Eren pakai buldoser.

"Ya ya ya, semoga langgeng **KALAU** diterima. Dan semoga tidak asal lirik perempuan lain lagi **KALAU** diterima."

Hanya perasaan Jean atau dari kalimat barusan Eren sengaja menekankan kata 'kalau'?

"Yah Ren maaf kalau aku nanti _taken_ duluan..." kata Jean sok dramatis. "Aku nggak bisa lagi nemenin kamu yang masih _single_.

Atau jomblo, ya?"

"Anjrit!" Eren melempar kamus bahasa India yang kebetulan bertengker di atas meja kelasnya. Namun, kamus tersebut melayang bukan ke arah Jean, melainkan Sasha yang duduk berjarak dua bangku dari Jean!

"Auh!"

Jean dan Eren bertukar pandang.

"...Kamus bahasa India?" Sasha mengusap kepalanya penuh perasaan. "Ada yang merasa kehilangan?"

"Unggh, Sha, sebenernya itu punyanya—"

"—Jean."

Jean melototi Eren. Ekspresi kaget muncul begitu namanya disebut sebagai pemilik kamus bahasa India. Boro-boro belajar bahasa India, bahasa ibunya sendiri ia kelabakan.

Segera Jean melempar pandang ke Sasha, "Nggak, Sha! Itu punya Eren!"

"Tapi, kan, aku pinjam dari kamu!?"

"Makhluk ini (Eren) berdusta, Sha! Jangan percaya!"

"Yang ada kamu, Jean!"

"Hei, Eren, ya. Apa bahasa India-nya 'kau dan aku'?"

"_Hum tum_."

"Kalau 'halo'?"

"Uhh _namastey_."

"Tuh, kau malah tahu! Sedangkan kalimat '_acchaa acchaa nehe nehe_' saja aku tak tahu artinya! Jadi itu kamusmu!"

Eren mendecih kesal, "Sialan."

Sesi telepati dimulai.

'_Jean! Aku hanya ingin membantumu! Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan bantuanku. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung._'

'_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bahasa India, Eren! Kalau di-_test_ Sasha bagaimana!?_'

'_Kesampingkan itu! Akan kuajari!_'

'_Jadi kau benar-benar bisa bahasa India?_'

'_Se-sedikit. Aku jarang nonton _Bollywood_ sekarang,_'

Sementara mereka bertelepati, Sasha diam ditempat karena sedari tadi Eren dan Jean hanya saling balas pelototan mata.

Jean menoleh kepada Sasha, melambaikan tangan kanan.

"Sha! Kembalikan! Itu milikku."

"Yakin milikmu, Jean?"

"Heh?"

"Ada tulisan 'Milik Eren Yeager' di halaman belakang kamus ini, lho."

"... Bangsat."

Sasha mengedipkan mata, "Eh?"

"Uhh ya. Itu mi-milik kami bersama. Jadi, kembalikan. Dan maaf karena telah mengenai kepalamu."

Setelah buku kamus India milik Eren sampai ke tangannya, ia melempar kamus tersebut melewati jendela.

"JEAN. PLIS. KAMUS GAUL GUEEEEE!"

Sepanjang pelajaran sosiologi (dengan Nanaba-_sensei_ yang terkacangi selama jam pelajaran), pekikan Eren menggema sampai satu sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ren, tungguin di kelas ya. Gak bakal lama kok,"

"Setelah insiden rusaknya kamus bahasa India berlabel SNI, kakanda masih mau merusak harga adinda? Mau ditaruh dimana muka dinda, kang? Adinda mau pulang!"

"Lo mantan pemain sinetron Cinta Fitrong ya?"

Alas sepatu bermerk Eren menumpu di atas sepatu Jean sepersedetik setelah sang pemuda berambut cokelat susu menimpal lancang.

"Auh! Maaf, maaf. Janji gak bakal lama. Sasha kayaknya udah di taman."

"Lo kampret bener Jean masa' nembak yang nontonin rumput liar doang."

Kali ini giliran alas sepatu (non-merk) Jean yang berada di atas sepatu Eren.

"Udahlah. _Bye_, Eren! _Bye_ masa jombloku! EH tapi gue ngomong _bye_ bukan berarti lo harus ninggalin kelas."

Kemudian Jean menghilang dari pandangan Eren.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jean? Ada apa?" tanya Sasha dibarengi suara renyahan biskuit kaleng. Ya, kalengnya diapit diantara ketiak.

Tapi Jean tetap bersikukuh.

"Jadi..."

"Stop!"

Baru saja Jean akan meluncurkan kalimat pamungkasnya, Sasha menyela setelah selesai mengunyah serta menelan.

"Aku mau tanya dulu,"

"Kamu tuh apanya Eren?"

Sontekan kalimat pamungkas yang diyakini Jean akan meluluhkan hati Sasha pun lenyap seketika.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Sasha berdeham, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ya. Jadi, aku udah lama merhatiin kamu," Jean terkejut sekaligus senang. Ia terlanjur tersenyum bahagia. "—dan Eren."

"Akan kubacakan hipotesa dari **Klub Fujoshi SMA Recon**," Sasha menelusupkan tangan ke tas untuk mengambil barang, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas. Tak lupa meletakkan kaleng di bawah untuk sementara.

"Hah? Klub Fujoshi?"

Sasha mulai membaca dengan lantang agar Jean tidak salah dengar.

"Menurut analisis kami setelah satu tahun pengawasan—" Sasha melirik sedikit, "—kalian berdua, Eren Yeager dan Jean Kirstein dinyatakan; layak disebut sebagai _one true pairing_! Dengan posisi Jean Kirstein sebagai penyerang (_seme_), dan Eren Yeager sebagai penerima (_uke_)."

Jean hanya bermimpi makan nasi kucing bersama Eren, tadi malam. Tidak lebih. Dan tidak mendapatkan _pewanti_ (pertanda) akan sesuatu seperti sekarang.

"Yah, kami akan sangat senang apabila kamu dan Eren benar-benar bersatu. Ehe."

Senyum Sasha meluluhlantahkan pendirian Jean selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi, Jean. Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

.

.

.

Eren bangkit dari posisi setengah tidur di bangku, setelah mendapati Jean kembali.

Tapi wajahnya berbeda. Amat sangat—kusut.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Kirstein muda? Apakah masa-masa jomblo-mu sudah berakhir?"

"..."

"Jean?"

Eren merasa ada yang salah dengan Jean. Kemana Jean dan rasa optimisnya sesaat sebelum berangkat?

"Jangan-jangan... Kau ditolak?"

Mungkin berita baik bagi Eren sebagai sesama teman persejombloan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan cinta."

"Hah? Terus? Sasha udah punya pacar?"

"...bukan."

"Terus?"

Jean menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Eren. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berhubungan lebih dari sekadar... sahabat."

"... Hah? Maksudmu?"

"... Haha, nggak apa-apa, bego."

.

.

.

"_Aku... i-ingin menembak Eren."_

"_E-Eh!? Se-Serius, Jean!?"_

"_Uhh, ya."_

"_GYAA! Akhirnya, akhirnya salah satu dari sekian OTP(s)ku bersatu! Jadi, jadi, kapan kamu akan menembaknya?"_

"_Rencananya sih nanti, ketika si bego itu udah mulai jatuh cinta padaku."_

"_Wow! Aku menunggunya, Jean!"_

"_Ya, terima kasih atas informasinya soal.. Hipotesa tadi."_

"_Sama-sama! Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin ke Klub Fujoshi untuk memberitahu kabar gembira ini! Jadi, _jaa naa~_!"_

_._

_._

_._

Selamat tinggal cinta lamaku.

Selamat datang cinta baruku.

—Jean Kirstein dengan segenap hati merubah orientasi seksualnya.

* * *

**a/n:** ampunilah saya yang gatau kenapa ganyambung banget. Terus telat sehari gegara baru tau TADI PAGI AARGH

Happy Birthday, Jean Kirstein!

JeanErennya kurang banyak dan kurang kerasa kan. Iyalah lha wong ide mepet /ngeles. Terus maap rada-rada OOC. Bahasanya juga nyampur diantara aku-kamu sama lo-gue. ENDINGNYA GANTUNG KAN HAAHAG

Terus lenje itu bahasa daerah saya. Gatau arti sebenernya apa. Mungkin jayus? Haha gatau deh pokoknya sebangsa itu.

Jadi terima kasih sudah membaca :"DD

Trus maap bahasa india nyempil dan kurang yakin kalo bener.

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
